Farewell, My Turnabout - Wrightworth
by Lorzo
Summary: This is Phoenix's last trial before he becomes a more experienced lawyer. However, this trial is more difficult than he expected it to be, which was one of the biggest mistakes he has ever done. The people he love are slowly leaving him or are in serious danger. One day, someone returns into his life...at the wrong time. Phoenix is suffering, but with Miles, he will recover.


**A/N:** I do not own anything except for this fanfic! Everything else belongs to Capcom (my heroes)! I tried my best to keep this fanfic on track to the game so a lot of the dialog is the same. There are also some parts from the anime as well. This is my first fanfic so please be patient with me! Thank you for reading and stay safe!

* * *

 _*drum roll*_

"Now! The moment you've all been waiting for! Who will be this year's Grand Prix Champion? Who will be our "Hero of Heroes"?!" the MC exclaims into his microphone.

"Ahh! Phoenix, it's starting!" Maya exclaims in joy as she jumps up and down. Her hair long black hair flops up and down with her.

"C-Calm down," I say, but she is too excited to hear my plea.

"Will it be last year's runner-up, Jammin' Ninja? Or maybe Captain Saipan all the way from the lovely tropical island of Saipan?! I see the students of a certain Starry School are raring to win! And Global Hero Onyankopon doesn't want to go home without the prize! We hope lady luck is with all our heroes tonight!"

Blaring lights with a variety of colors shine around them and I squint my eyes. Maya is clenching her fists, hanging on every word the MC says.

"And now! The winner of the third annual Hero of Heroes Grand Prix..." The MC takes a deep breath, the drum roll becomes faster and louder.

"IS ME!" someone exclaims. The full moon prop slashes in half to reveal a robotic samurai jumping down to the stage. His weapon still twirling around in his hand as the spotlight hits him.

"Whoooooooooa! The true hero of the night has appeared in our midst! It looks like this year's Grand Prix goes to this fantastic warrior! The Nickel Samurai!"

Maya shouts in joy as the fan behind him opens up, reading "Hero of Heroes Super Hero." Cherry blossom petals flow down and I flick the petals off me. These kid shows get more extreme each year.

"Too bad, Jammin' Ninja. Looks like the title eluded you again this year!" the MC exclaims and I sort of feel some pity towards the Jammin' Ninja. There was no need to rub it in MC.

"WHOA! Phoenix, I'm so happy!" Maya exclaims as she claps her hands in joy. Pearl giggles at how excited Maya is.

Talk about an obviously rigged contest...

"So the one who you were cheering for got the prize?" Pearl asks as she tilts her head to the side.

"Yeah! That was The Nickel Samurai!" Maya replies in a matter of fact way, "Young people are all about the Nickel Samurai!"

"Does that mean Phoenix likes The Nickel Samurai, too?"

"No, I don't like him," I reply and add, "I only like Signal Samurai." It was a silly show about traffic safety and there were three characters name Signal Red, Signal Blue, and Signal Yellow. I think of my Signal Blue key chain that I left on my desk at my office.

I miss him.

Wait no, I shouldn't be thinking of him right now! I can think about it later.

"Which is an old show," Maya snickers as she crosses her arms, "For old people...like him."

"I am not old!" I exclaim, trying to defend myself, and she replies, "Sure, keep lying to yourself. You might as well be even older than Ms. Oldbag herself." I cringe at the name. That old hag made one of my previous trials so hard since she wouldn't let me pass.

"Uh huh," I reply as I shake my head, and say, "Can we go now?"

"No! There is a stage show next! And The Nickel Samurai has a confession to make!" Maya exclaims as she pinches me.

"Oww! Stop it," I groan and she stops.

"Well then, lets go!" Pearl says and Maya drags us both out. We quickly grab front row seats and wait for the stage performance to start.

"Your attention please. The Nickel Samurai's Celebratory Stage Show will not be held tonight, due to unforeseen circumstances." a female's voice from the intercom informs us and Maya groans.

"What? Whyyy?" she sighs deeply, showing that she is extremely disappointed.

Good. That means that we can go home and I can relax while thinking about things.

"At this time, we ask everyone's cooperation. Please do not leave the venue, and stay where you are. This is a special police request." the lady continues.

"Huh? Police?" I mumble under my breath. Why does The Nickel Samurai have anything connected to the police when he just won 10 minutes ago. I guess my plans for relaxing will have to be canceled.

"Please do not leave the venue, and stay where you are." she finishes and I rest my chin on my right hand.

"Come on you two, lets go check out what happened," I whisper to them and we slowly get out of our seats and dash towards the door.

"FREEZE!" a familiar high pitched female voice shouts at us and we take a step back.

She makes a gun noise as she shoots a gun that glows towards us.

"Huh?" I question and she removes her helmet.

"Did you not hear the announcement made a second ago?! Where do you three young whippersnappers think you're going?!" she exclaims then after that she rambles on about how young people never listen anymore.

"Ms. Oldbag!?," I exclaim and she replies, "...You're that young fake lawyer that made Edgey-poo lose! But for a good reason of course."

"Ma'am, I'm not a fake lawyer," I say as I show her my small, circular golden pin on my blazer. I'm more bothered that she had to bring him up than her accusing me to be fake.

"Sure..." she replies and I reply, "W-well...we need to go to the restroom."

"Isn't there a restroom in here?" she asks and I shrug, "I don't know, but I know there is one out of this room."

"...Okay, but only go to the restroom! If I see you anywhere else, you're going to get punished!" she lets us go and we quickly run out.

"Why is she so annoying..." I groan and Maya says, "Thank goodness she let us out! Come on let's go!"

As we were about to go, the intercom lady says, "Maya Fey. Maya Fey. You have a phone call at the front desk."

"Huh? Who could that be?" she asks and I reply, "Go find out then."

"Oh, well wait for me okay? Give me 15 minutes and if I don't return, you two go find out what's happening," she smiles and I return one back after I nod.

"Bye bye for now Maya," Pearl says and Maya smiles as she waves. We watch her leave and walk towards the elevator. We turn back and sit down, waiting for her.

15 minutes past and she hasn't come back.

"It's weird how a phone call can take more than 15 minutes..." I question and Pearl says, "Well, she does have to go to the front to answer it though."

"Should we give her 10 more minutes?" I ask and Pearl says, "We should be looking for the problem like Maya said before! We need to find out what's going on first!"

"Okay then," I say as I get up from the soft velvet seat. My stomach feels like it's tied in knots. I'm going to take this as a sign of something bad. I hope my gut is wrong and she's okay.


End file.
